Wander
King "Prince" Wanderlust Macallister Eridanus, aka Wander, is Lovelin's main character on the Cross Over Roleplay. He is in a romantic relationship with Princess UniKitty, a ship called "Wanderkitty". Currently, they have two kids: Sunrise and Sunset. Lovelin started using him since page 25 of the original cross over. He died on page 170 of the fourth cross over . Appearance Prince Wander was a fluffy, orange creature with a humanoid body structure covered in fur, and two big green eyes, but the iris was very rarely visible. He had blue shoes and a floppy green hat with a star pendant on the center, containing his banjo and all sorts of random objects. He used to have stitches in the roleplay after being attacked by a cobra bear, but has healed and had the stitches removed. He also wore a golden ring. Due to having only four fingers on each hand, he wore it on the second finger of his left hand. Said ring was given to him by UniKitty for the engagement of the two, and it was enchanted by UniKitty so it would never come off unless she stopped loving him. The ring was off for a while for a different reason, but UniKitty gave it back to him. As a ghost, Wander is made out of light, and while wearing his hat, he looks exactly like how he used to look, but glowing. His glow is orange by default, but can turn red when he is angry, dark pink when embarrassed, light pink when he is happy, greenish-yellow when he is scared, blue when he is being serious, purple when he is jealous, or simply become dim when he is sad. When he takes off his hat, his glow becomes very very bright and turns yellow-white by default but still changes color from emotion. There is a giant flame on the top of his head, making him resemble a candle somewhat. His hat works as a 'candle snuffer' for said flame. His big eyes are always glowing neon green in a very unsettling way. Personality Prince Wander was a cheerful, optimistic character upon first entering the crossover world. He was also very innocent and sweet, but easily distracted. After Prince Wander unearthed horrible memories and heard the tale of Princess UniKitty's past, he lost all hope in 'good'. His insanity reached its peak when Princess UniKitty pretended to die and then attempted suicide, but she came back in the end and convinced him out of it. During his period of insanity, Prince Wander was cold, quiet, wary, and just a full-on psycho. He still had these traits even when he is restored back to his former self by UniKitty, although they didn't show often. He had a much darker personality than he used to have. He is happy when Little Bits dies, uncaring when he realizes Sylvia's unresponsiveness to his letters actually meant that something happened to her and she had died as well, and unlike UniKitty, Wander no longer wished to return to his old life. He also was relentlessly hostile and distant from his friends at times. Sometimes, he would have fits of insanity. During these, he obsessed over boxes and did generally weird and creepy stuff. As a ghost, despite being an Upstairs angel, Wander is psychopathic and enjoys torturing and haunting his own children, and pulling tricks on and teasing everyone he knew in life. He is mischievous and finds delight in tormenting people, especially his children, preferring to hurt Sunset more than Sunrise, but hating Sunrise more than Sunset. He is often sad and quiet when he is actually Upstairs and isolates himself. In the fifth cross over, he hasn't visited the living world for an entire year, and is trying to recover from his insanity, but still harbors malicious intent towards his children. When UniKitty becomes a ghost temporarily and visits Wander, he literally becomes putty in her paws and does whatever she asks him to, and is willing to renounce his evil ways all for her. He is unable to rest in peace due to having 'unfinished business' with the Living. Relationships 'Princess' UniKitty Princess UniKitty was Prince Wander's best friend and love interest. They met on page 34 of the original Cross-over and became an official couple on page 117 of the original. They got married on page 254 of the second cross-over and become king and queen of Cloud Cuckoo Land, but decide to go by 'prince' and 'princess' instead. He deeply respected her royal status and almost never called her by her actual name. Instead, he usually called her 'Princess.' He stopped this when Princess UniKitty told him to, however he did call her 'Your Majesty' from time to time. However, he tried to keep Mandy far away from her... While he loved UniKitty very much, he was afraid of her as well, mostly because of her Rage mode. He was sometimes too apprehensive to go near her, especially when she was upset. Despite being married to her, he still saw himself as a subordinate to her. UniKitty was also the only person who could stop Wander whenever he had a fit of insanity. Since his death, he no longer has fits of insanity, but he is in a great deal of pain without UniKitty and watches her from Upstairs often. In the fifth cross over, he downright refuses ''to see her. Assuming that she was recovering from depression well because he wasn't visiting, he has stopped all contact with her, despite his suffering from intense pain and grief when he isn't close to her. He ends up visiting again and inquires about whether she loves him or not. After talking, the two find out that the ghost of Wander quite literally melts at UniKitty's touch when they are both in a calm state of mind. She is the sole person Wander respects and shows his soft side to. '''Little Bits' In Part 1, Prince Wander and Little Bits had a decent relationship. In Part 2, however, Prince Wander gets memories of a certain incident with Little Bits. He becomes afraid and angry at her for what she did to him in the past, and refuses to pay any attention to her until he finally snaps and yells at her for her actions and then leaves. Little Bits follows him and is able to convince him to talk it out with her. They then had a decent relationship again. But something bad happens in Part 3 and Wander and Little Bits start fighting again and the latter tried to murder the former. Peril accidentally burns Little Bits before she can do this, however, killing Little Bits instead. Wander is pleased over her death. Prince Wander absolutely hates ''it whenever Little Bits uses her hypnosis abilities, and reprimands her whenever she uses them. He no longer believes she is a cat, or even a female for that matter. He believes she is a male Chihuahua who simply dresses in drag. He finds her very ugly and theorizes that her hypnosis only comes from some sort of unholy witchcraft and not the helplessness of her appearance. '''Lord Hater' When Lord Hater (Formerly King Star) first came to the crossover world, Prince Wander was absolutely delighted and hugged him at first sight. Prince Wander was happy with Lord Hater until World War Dominate, when Prince Wander listed to Lord Dominator things that Lord Hater had done to him in the past and grew upset. However, he shortly forgets about Hater's faults and asks for forgiveness for annoying Hater in the past instead and is pleased when he is forgiven. Mandy Prince Wander pities Mandy and cares about her feelings. Despite her clear dislike of him, Prince Wander tries his best to make Mandy happy. He doesn't take her insults seriously and protects her whenever she is in trouble. He thinks of her as a friend. Angel Kitty In Part 1, Wander was the first person Angel Kitty made friends with when she first came to the cross over world. Wander and Angel formed a parent-child relationship as time went on. Wander supported Angel like a parent and was often made happy from good things that happen to her, such as when he cried tears of joy when Hamlet proposed to Angel in Part 2. When Angel and Hamlet spend more time together, Wander and Angel interact less, but were still good friends. After Wander's death, despite Angel's efforts to get Wander to rest in peace, he remains unhappy due to his 'unfinished business' with the Living. Tsunami Tsunami is Wander's pawn and Wander convinces him that his friends and family are evil, specifically Clover. Wander wishes to use Tsunami to destroy all of his enemies. He soon regrets this plan after speaking with UniKitty. Backstory At the age of two, Prince Wander and his younger sister Telstar were forced to watch their parents die. Prince Wander was sent on a mission to bring world peace by the king of his birth planet, Stellarnova, after being wiped of his memories. Telstar went blind from the radiation from the memory wiping machine and was given a stick to help feel around. Trivia * Prince Wander is one of Lovelin's only characters to last the original and second part of the roleplay without 'disappearing', the second being Angel Kitty. * Prince Wander is Lovelin's most used character so far. * Prince Wander has a younger sister named Telstar in the cross over. She is one of Lovelin's OCs. * According to Lovelin, Prince Wander's birthday is February 29th, otherwise known as Leap Day, a day that comes once every 4 years. * According to Lovelin, Prince Wander is 22 years old. * Wander was killed in an electric chair. * Wander went Upstairs after his death, or Heaven. Category:Characters Category:Dead characters